onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minatomo (Wano)
| jname = みなともさん | rname = Minatomo-san | first = SBS Volume 7 ; Episode 51 ; Chapter 909 | residence = Wano Country | affiliation = Easter egg | occupation = Carpenter }} Minatomo-san is a legendary carpenter in Wano Country. He first officially appears in the storyline during the Wano Country Arc as Wano's Master of Carpenters. Minatomo first began as a One Piece SBS joke character whom Oda invented to explain how the door to Partys Bar suddenly reappeared moments after Higuma had kicked it off its hinges. According to Oda, Minatomo is a carpenter who cannot go past a broken door without repairing it. Since the answer was given, Minatomo has made several appearances in the anime, normally seen either randomly standing next to people or repairing doors. Minatomo's appearances are similar in idea to Pandaman and Sam. Appearance Minatomo is a short, elderly man with tanned skin, dark gray hair, and a stern look on his face. He also has a scar on his left cheek. He wears working clothes in varying shades of blue and has a rope tied around his forehead. Personality Not much is known about his personality except that he is apparently short-tempered and cannot stand broken doors, immediately repairing them when he sees one. He appreciates talented carpenters as he praised Franky for his superior craftsmanship albeit in a rude and grumpy manner, much to the latter's annoyance. Abilities and Powers Minatomo is an extremely skilled and experienced carpenter, since he could replace the door at Partys Bar in seconds without being seen. He owns his own carpenter guild which Franky was temporarily a member of. History Past According to Kin'emon, Minatomo built Kaido's residence. Ten years before the present, he sold the blueprints to a pawn shop. Romance Dawn Arc In spite of Wano's closed borders, Minatomo somehow got out of the New World country and reached the East Blue. In Foosha Village, Minatomo saw that Partys Bar's door had been damaged and quickly replaced it in the short time between Higuma breaking the door and hitting Shanks over the head with a bottle. Loguetown Arc Later, Minatomo appeared in Loguetown to watch the Loguetown cooking contest. Warship Island Arc As the Straw Hat Pirates were about to leave Warship Island, Minatomo was shown next to Bokuden. Drum Island Arc As Usopp, Nefeltari Vivi, and Dalton arrived at Cocoa Weed to search for the only doctor on the island, Minatomo was shown fixing the door of the Stool Restaurant. Wano Country Arc Sometime upon Franky's arrival in Wano, Minatomo hired him as a carpenter. Later, Minatomo praised Franky for the wall he built. It is later revealed that Minatomo is a famous carpenter in Wano and that Franky had joined his guild to get access to the blueprints to Kaido's fortress. When Franky discussed with him about letting him see the blueprints of Kaido's fortress, Minatomo revealed that he just remembered that he had sold the blueprints to a pawn shop ten years ago. Furious, Franky lashed out at Minatomo, who then fired Franky. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' Trivia *In Chapter 929, his name is given as . *Unlike the other easter egg characters, Minatomo was incorporated directly into the storyline. References Site Navigation ca:Minatomo fr:Minatomo it:Minatomo pt-br:Minatomo ru:Минатомо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Foosha Village Characters Category:Loguetown Characters Category:Flower Capital Characters